Level Up!
Hit Points: Check your class entry to see how many hit points you gain when you go up a level. Remember to add your Constitution modifier, and any other bonuses you might have, such as from the Toughness feat. ** Example: A fighter with a Constitution of 16 (that’s a +3 modifier) would roll 1d10 plus 3 to see how much his maximum HP increases when he levels up. * Base Attack Bonus: Check your class entry to see if your base attack bonus increases when you level up. Some classes, such as barbarian, fighter, paladin, and ranger, have a base attack bonus that increases at every level. Others advance slower. ** Example: A rogue who goes from level 4 to level 5 wouldn’t increase his base attack bonus according to his class entry, but his barbarian pal would increase his by 1. * Saving Throws: Make sure you update your saving throws to match your class entry, and don’t forget any bonuses from feats (Great Fortitude / Iron Will / Lightning Reflexes) or from special class features (like the paladin’s Divine Grace). ** Example: At level 6, all three of a monk’s saving throws (Fortitude, Reflex, and Will) increase from +4 to +5. A sorcerer who reaches level 6 would only increase his Will save to +5, while his other two saves are only at +2. * Class Features: Check your class entry to see what cool new class features you get at a particular level. These are very important, so make sure you read and understand what your new class features do, as they give you more options and make you better at what you already do! ** Example: At level 4, a druid gains the ability to use Wild Shape, and a barbarian gains a new Rage Power. * Skill Ranks: Your class entry tells you how many skill points you gain at each level up. Remember to add your Intelligence modifier and whatever other bonus skill points you gain, such as the bonus skill for being human or from his favoured class bonus. Remember that your number of ranks in a given skill cannot exceed your character level, and that you gain a +3 bonus on class skills you put ranks in. ** Example: A rogue with an Intelligence of 16 (that’s a +3 modifier) gains 11 (8 +3) skill points at each level. If he was human, he’d gain a bonus skill point. * Feats: Some classes gain bonus feats from class-specific lists as they level up, and all characters gain bonus feats at levels 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19. Make sure you meet a feat’s prerequisite before you add it to your sheet! ** Example: A fighter gains a bonus feat at almost every level, but the ones listed in his class entry have to be designated as Combat Feats. Similarly, a ranger gains bonus feats based on a chosen combat style, and has a much smaller list to choose from. * Favoured Class Bonus: Your favoured class was chosen by you when you first made your character, and this selection doesn’t change. If you gained a level in your favoured class, you get to choose between +1 bonus HP or +1 skill rank. You can change this decision each time you gain a level in your favoured class. Half-elves are able to select two favoured classes (but prestige classes can never be favoured classes). * Spells: Your class entry will tell you how many spells per day your character has, and if you’re a bard or sorcerer, how many spells you know. Remember to keep track of bonus spells due to having a high casting ability score, as well as domain and bloodline spells. ** Example: A wizard with an Intelligence of 18 (+4 bonus) who reaches level 5 gains access to 3rd-level spells. His class entry says he can now memorize and cast a single 3rd-level spell, but due to his high Intelligence score, he can prepare a bonus spell of his choosing. * Ability Score Increases: At levels 4, 8, 12, 16, and 20, characters choose two ability scores to permanently increase by 1 each. You cannot raise a single score by two points; you must choose two scores. ** Example: At level 4, a rogue decides to increase his Intelligence and his Constitution by 1 point each. His Intelligence increases from 15 to 16, which changes the modifier from +2 to +3, giving him a number of bonus skill points equal to his level; in his case, 4, which he can spend as he chooses. Meanwhile, his Constitution increased from 13 to 14, which changes the modifier from +1 to +2, giving him bonus HP equal to his level. He increases his max HP by 4. AND SUPER IMPORTANTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Derived Statistics: Make sure to go over your sheet and check that your attack and damage totals for your various weapons, the saving throw DCs for your various spells and special abilities, and your AC are all up-to-date.